


Positive

by Shybugbatty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick stared at the test in his hand. Postive. The little green dot glowed brightly at him – something it had never done before. Shaking, Dick removed another test from the box and tried again. Once again it came up positive.</p><p>(Set in an A/B/O verse, Bruce is an Alpha and Dick is an Omega. They’re married and this is all just fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

Dick stared at the test in his hand. Postive. The little green dot glowed brightly at him – something it had never done before. Shaking, Dick removed another test from the box and tried again. Once again it came up positive.

He looked at himself in the mirror. “Oh god.” He whispered. This… this was…. He didn’t know what this was. It had never happened before. He and Bruce had talked about it, of course. They’d planned for it. They’d tried for it. But none of their attempts had anything come of it. Now it had happened and Dick didn’t know what to do.

“Ok. Calm down.” Dick ordered himself. He gripped the edge of the sink and stared himself down. “We need to be certain. I’m not going to have another false positive.”

The last time that had happened he’d broken down for weeks and Bruce had been furious. He couldn’t deal with another loss like that. Not after such joy.

So this time he snuck out to Dr. Leslie’s. The woman made time for him and started the ultrasound. And, to Dick’s immeasurable surprise, there it was. A faint heartbeat.

“Oh my god.” Dick breathed. His eyes filled with tears. “I can’t – I can’t believe it.”

“Congratulations, Dick.” Leslie said, eyes sparkling.

“I’m pregnant.” Dick whispered. “We- we did it.”

“You did.” She agreed. “And it looks like it’s only a month old or so.”

“My heat was about a month ago.” He said absently.

"That sounds about right.”

“We weren’t even trying.”

“Sometimes it works like that.”

Dick laughed. “We weren’t even trying and now… I’m pregnant!”

The doctor returned his smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to get some paperwork for you. I can only help you the first few months. You’ll need to find someone else for the birthing process. But in the meantime I’ll help. I’ll get all the paperwork for you to look over.”

“Ah… the picture?” Dick asked, hand reaching towards the screen.

Leslie nodded. “I’ll get you a copy too.”

“I want to show Bruce. Without it I don’t think he’ll believe. I didn’t.”

"He doesn’t know?”

Dick shook his head. “I wanted to be certain.”

“Well, we definitely are certain.” Leslie promised. “I’ll get a photo for you too.”

She left and a nurse came in to clean him up. Dick couldn’t look away from the screen with the image of his baby – their baby! – frozen on it.

At first Dick had meant to wait. He planned on having Bruce come home for lunch and springing it on him then. But then he’d gotten a call saying that Bruce had to stay close to the office, so could they do lunch there instead? He’d agreed thinking he’d wait until after dinner then.

But as soon as he saw Bruce that thought vanished from his mind. A grin spread across his face and he couldn’t hide it. He threw himself into Bruce’s arms and kissed his lover as if they hadn’t seen one another in years.

“What’s the matter?” Bruce asked, gasping when they pulled apart.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Dick insisted, still grinning. “Everything’s great.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce touched his cheek.

“I’m positive.” He agreed, suddenly laughing at the words. “I’m positive.” He was! Finally he’d been positive!

Bruce started to ease him into a chair but Dick wouldn’t go. He wanted to stay in Bruce’s arms when he told him. His lover stared at him nervously. “Dick, please. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I went to see Dr. Leslie today.” He said. Bruce nodded. Concern fell over his features. Dick took a deep breath and reached in his pocket for the photo. He handed it over. “We did it, Bruce.” He whispered.

His lover looked at the ultrasound, then at Dick, and back again. “This is…” He breathed.

“That’s our son.” Dick finished, just as breathless. Bruce’s head jerked up, mouth open comically. Dick’s smile grew as he said the words. “We did it Bruce. We’re having a baby.”

“You’re – you’re pregnant?” Bruce gasped.

“Yes.”

For a moment Bruce just stared with a comical look. Then he gave a whoop of joy and swung Dick into his arms, kissing him breathless. “Dick. This means – we…” he laughed. “We’re having a baby.”

“We are. We did it.” Dick agreed. “I’m pregnant!”

At his joyful shout, a round of applause ripped through the restaurant. Only then realizing that they had put on quite a show for the audience, Bruce and Dick looked at one another. Then they burst out laughing. Dick held up a hand showing his thanks at their approval. Bruce just held him closer.

Eventually they sat back down. The ultrasound photo sat in the middle of the table and they both stared at the little blip in the middle.

“Does anyone else know?” Bruce asked.

“Just you and Leslie. And everyone here I guess.”

Bruce chuckled. “When do you want to tell them?”

“Alfred once you’re home. Everyone else at dinner.”

“After lunch we’ll go.” Bruce promised. He didn’t want to wait a moment.

“But work-”

“We’re having a son. They’ll understand.” Bruce grinned. “Besides, I’d rather they hear it from us than on the news.”

Dick chuckled. “We weren’t exactly subtle.” He agreed.

“I don’t care. I want everyone to know.” Bruce couldn’t stop smiling, just like Dick. He pulled him in once more for a kiss. “I love you.”


End file.
